Paradom
Paradom is the boss of Forgotten City and is a mini-boss at the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. Attacks The Paradom is a giant diamond shaped machine that can shoot out a pink laser. Paradom's basic attack is not very hard to dodge but keeps you on your feet. Paradom will rotate about 45 degrees. Thats your cue to jump away. Paradom will fire its laser in 4 directions, each parallel to the slot in its body. Then it will rotate back to its starting point and will fire the laser once again, except this time its lasers will go up,down,left and right. It sometimes goes to the top of the screen and shoots a beam out below it and goes from one side to the other. Another attack is signaled by the words 'DANGER', and then Paradom shoots out a large, damaging beam horizontally, only dodgeable by a skill, hiding behind the boss, or by jumping on a platform above or below the boss. Paradom has a Fourth move, but it isn't an attack. Paradom will make a pulsing mirror that reflects almost all projectile attacks. Sometimes, in the case of a glitch or lag, there may be instances in which the Paradom will fire the beam from all eight sides at once, rather then four sides in two instances. Another glitch is when Paradom flies up and fires its laser down, sometimes it just stays in one spot and keeps firing, then teleports to the other side. If you were hit by the beam, it will keep shooting at you. If it attacks as it is killed, then its attack will completely execute its attack before it finally falls to the ground. Tips for defeating Paradom *Crossbowman and Arme are reccomended. Arme's dash makes her invincible, so if you about to die and Paradom shoots right at you, you will not take any damage. Crossbowman also has the same effect, and a bonus tip. Crossbowman have a large jump, which makes it possible to dodge the 'DANGER' attack very easily. *If you are caught in Paradom's 'DANGER' attack, charge your MP and force yourself into a counter attack. You will lose some MP, but you cannot take damage when you have fallen. By the time you get up, his attack will be over. Therefore, at the loss of some MP, you just saved your life. *If you use Crossbowman's third grade skill, 'Harpy Hunter Shot', Paradom may create his mirror to deflect the bolts. Note that whenever Paradom uses his mirror, he cannot perform any other move. If you have any melee characters in you party, have them walk right up to Paradom and release as many comboes as possible. This will inflict tons of damage, and your harpy will still do damage to Paradom! *If you complete certain missions, the quest will give you a choice of whether you would rather have a health potion or an MP potion. Everyone knows that if you're falling to the ground in slow motion with 'FATAL' on your chest, you're dead. However, when your falling, you will have a chance to activate a health potion. When you hit the ground, you will instantly get back up if you used the potion in time! If Paradom uses his danger attack, wait until he stops and your character begins falling. Then use a Health Potion, get back up and continue fighting! This will help you prevent losing a life you may need. Category:Bosses and Enemies